Las Aventuras de HikkoMoepi y NeoUltrahéroe
by Ectofeature
Summary: Kazama vuelve a Kasukabe después de estar unos años en Australia, pero no todo sigue igual que antes de su marcha. Toru en realidad es HikkoMoepi, un héroe que luchaba por la justicia y la paz en su antigua ciudad. ¿Conseguirá ser un héroe también en Kasukabe...? ¿O puede que ya tengan un héroe que los salve? / Multichapter. / ShinnosukeXKazama
1. Thousand Years

_**Heart beats fast**_  
_**Colors and promises**_  
_**How to be brave**_  
_**How can I love **_  
_**When I'm afraid to fall.**_

* * *

Era una mañana lluviosa en la ciudad de Kasukabe. Un niño de diez años miraba por la ventana, con expresión seria, sin centrarse en las gotas que caian por el cristal lentamente. El chico suspiró, y se giró a su cuarto, ahora medio vacío y lleno de cajas.  
Lentamente caminó por la habitación, llena de recuerdos de toda una vida, parandose en una caja que contenía un peluche de su heroína favorita. Recordaba perfectamente como la consiguió.  
Fue hace un año.  
Llevaba todo el día pensando en si llevarsela o no, temeroso por lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él. ¿Y si creían que era un niño raro? Desde luego a las personas maduras no le gustan ese tipo de juguetes, y menos aún los de chica.  
Fue entonces cuando llegó él.  
_"¡Eh, Kazama! ¿Qué haces por aquí?"_  
Como siempre su repentina aparición le dio un susto. Rápidamente intentó explicarse, diciendo que venía por un recado de su mamá. Pero Shinnosuke no se tragó esa excusa barata. Ya tenía nueve años, y aunque no hubiese cambiado demasiado, desde luego no era un inocentón.  
_"¿Y no vienes por la nueva muñeca de Moepi? Es muy chula."_  
Lo negó repetidas veces, hasta que convenció a Shinnosuke. O eso pensó.  
Shin se compró la última muñeca de la tienda, dejándolo completamente deprimido. ¡Había ahorrado tanto para ese día!  
Entonces, le invitó a comer un helado, y no pudo negarse, ya que literalmente, lo arrastró hasta el parque donde jugaban de niños. Él seguía algo triste, más aún viendo a su querida Moepi en manos de Shin-Chan.  
Cuando se acabó el helado de nata, dio un salto para levantarse y se escusó diciendo que tenía que volver a casa cuanto antes. Pero Shinnosuke lo agarró del brazo antes de poder si quiera volverse.  
_"¿Sabes? Esta muñeca no es muy interesante. Prefiero un figurita de ultraheroe. ¿Crees que podrías tirarla por mi, Kazama?"_  
Se quedó unos momentos mirando la sonrisa de su amigo de la infancia, y asintió mientras recibía la bolsa con la muñeca.  
Desde entonces, la cuidaba con mucho cariño. En alguna ocasión, en la que Shinnosuke vino a su casa la vio recostada sobre su cama, pero no hizo más comentario que una pequeña sonrisa.

Kazama se encontró a si mismo abrazando al peluche, sin quererlo.  
- ¿Toru? Cielo, es hora de entrar al coche. ¿Llevas lo escencial en tu maleta?  
- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, mamá. Kazama metió a presión la muñeca en su maleta de ropa perfectamente doblada, y cuando lo consiguió salió de la habitación, aun con expresión seria. Su madre le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- ¿Te has despedido de todos tus amigos, Toru? El chico no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a sus pies.  
- No... No de todos...

Unas deportivas rojas corrían por las calles mojadas de Kasukabe como alma que lleva el diablo. El dueño de las deportivas no se molestó en coger paragüas al salir de casa, por lo que comenzaba a empaparse. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de eso.  
No después de la horrorosa noticia que acababa de recibir.  
_"Oh, Hiroshi. ¿No te has enterado de lo de los Kazama?"_  
_"No. ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?"_  
_"Pues resulta que se mudan con el padre de Toru a Australia."_  
_"Vayaa... ¿Y como se lo ha tomado Shin-Chan?"_  
_"Bueno... Él no ha querido decírselo, y lo cierto es que yo tampoco quería preocupar a Shinnosuke. A estas horas ya deben estar marchandose..."_  
_"Bueno... Acabará enterandose de alguna forma, Misae."_  
Y lo hizo. Cotilleando la conversación de sus padres.  
¿Cómo no se lo había dicho? ¡Su mejor amigo...! ¡Kazama... Se marchaba y nadie le decía nada!  
Shin-Chan se limpió un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, con la manga de su chaqueta. Aunque estaba tan mojada que solo empapó su rostro aún más.

Kazama se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla.  
- Enviaré tus cosas por correos, y me tendrás allí en un par de meses. ¿De acuerdo? -Sonrió la mujer a su hijo. -Llámame cuando llegues al aeropuerto.  
Él asintió y metió su maleta celeste en el Taxi que habían pedido. No quería que sus cosas se mojasen. Estaba a punto de entrar al coche cuando una voz gritó su nombre.  
- ¡KAZAMA! -El aludido se giró, tomando aire. Al ver el rostro de Shinnosuke, por algún motivo comenzó a dolerle el pecho.  
- Será mejor que os deje a solas... -Comentó su madre, dejándole el paraguas a su hijo. Tras darle un beso de despedida, se metió a casa justo cuando Shin-chan llegó a su lado.  
- Ka...zama. -El moreno se agarró de las rodillas, intentando tomar aire. -Kazama. ¿P-por qué no me lo dijiste...? No puedes irte.  
- Shinnosuke...  
- No puedes irte Kazama, porque el ejército de Kasukabe te necesita. -Toru se mordió el labio inferior, mientras un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. -No puedes irte porque yo te necesito, Kazama.  
- Lo siento, Shin-Chan... Yo... No puedo hacer nada. -Se limpió los ojos con el dedo índice. Su voz comenzó a quebrarse. -No podía decirtelo... Sabía que pasaría esto... -Susurró antes de romper a llorar como un niño pequeño. Shinnosuke tomó aire, como si comenzase a hiperventilar, pero Kazama no podía ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Estaba demasiado avergonzado.  
Entonces, fue sorprendido por unos brazos mojados rodeando su cadera, tirandolo hacia un abrazo apretado. Pudo escuchar perfectamente algunos ruiditos provenientes de la boca de su amigo, que hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar.  
- Al menos... Volveras... ¿Verdad? Kazama hizo un pucherito, y devolvió el abrazo con algo menos de fuerza.  
- Te lo prometo.  
- Bien. -Shin-chan se separó, ofreciéndole su dedo meñique a Kazama, que hizo lo mismo. Lo entrelazó con el suyo, y sonrió un poco. -Te echaré de menos... -Susurró, cuando Toru fue a entrar al taxi.  
- Yo también. -Respondió, antes de cerrar la puerta del coche con fuerza. No pudo evitar volver a soltar un par de sollozos, ya sentado en el asiento trasero.

Y Shinnosuke vio, con ojos llorosos como el coche amarillo arrancaba hasta desaparecer en una esquina.  
Fue lo último que supo de su mejor amigo Toru Kazama.  
Por lo menos, hasta que pasaron seis años de ese acontecimiento.


	2. Welcome Back

_**The day has come at last**_  
_**Our precious jewel has returned**_  
_**I'll be the first to say welcome back**_  
_**Oh welcome back**_

* * *

Kazama despertó en su cama, cuando aún estaba oscuro afuera. Abrió un ojo, algo confundido. Había tenido ese sueño de nuevo... Últimamente era todo en lo que pensaba. Hacía una semana ya que se había vuelto a mudar a Kasukabe, de forma permanente. Pero no se veía con la valentía de salir a la calle, sobre todo por si se encontraba con sus antiguos amigos.  
Sin embargo en unas horas, cuando amaneciese, tendría que salir por fuerza. Era su primer día en el Instituto.  
El chico de ahora dieciséis años se giró, abrazando su muñeca favorita la cual ya había olvidado como la consiguió, intentando dormir el poco rato que le quedaba. Pero era imposible. Estaba demasiado nervioso.  
Dio vueltas por la cama, suspirando, hasta que la alarma de su móvil le anunció que era hora de levantarse.

Se dio una ducha rápida, pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez.  
En primer lugar, ¿podría seguir siendo aquí la misma persona que era en Australia? No... No se refería a Toru Kazama, el estudiante de dieciséis años. Si no a su otro yo.  
Inspirado en su heroína favorita, Moepi, Kazama había adoptado una identidad secreta a la que llamó Hikkomoepi.  
Al principio no era más que un juego en el que se disfrazaba con trajes que su madre le cosía, e iba por ahí meneando una varita falsa. Pero un día, mientras jugaba en su jardín trasero, oyó el grito de una anciana desde la calle. Sin importar su apariencia, Kazama salió corriendo para encontrar a la mujer siendo atracada a punta de pistola. Dudó un par de segundos, pero al final se lanzó encima del maleante y lo golpeó con su varita repetidas veces, hasta que cayó inconsciente.  
Desde ese hecho, decidió que ayudaría a todo aquel que pudiese. Cambió el diseño de su traje, y se hizo con algunos aparatos útiles tales como una varita fabricada específicamente para él, que cambiaba su atuendo al instante, y un radar que captaba las ondas de gritos de los alrededores. Pronto, fue alguien reconocido en la ciudad Australiana en la que vivía, hasta que se mudó a Kasukabe hace un par de semanas.

Kazama salió de la ducha, y se secó el pelo con una toalla de mano, mirándose al espejo. Hizo una mueca, mostrando sus dientes que estaban invadidos por metales que intentaban mantenerlos rectos. Sinceramente, hoy no tenía ganas de nada. Apenas había dormido bien, y para colmo tendría que asistir al feo instituto publico de Kasukabe, ya que para cuando llegó las matrículas habían cerrado.  
Se puso el uniforme, y peinó cuidadosamente su cabello perfecto, aun sobrándole algunos minutos. Echó un vistazo a su varita, y se quedó unos segundos pensando, antes de meterla en el bolsillo del almuerzo de su mochila.

- Hasta luego, mamá. -Se despidió Kazama, a punto de salir por la puerta.  
- Toru, cielo, aun es temprano. ¿Ya te vas?  
- Si... Quiero llegar pronto. -Sonrió el chico. Su madre le dio un beso en la frente. A pesar de ser ya un adolescente, su hijo no era demasiado alto, más bien bajito y delgaducho. Algo que lo acomplejaba un poco.  
- Ten un buen día.  
- Gracias.

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia , pensativo. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando viese a sus antiguos amigos? ¿Lo reconocerían acaso? Tal vez ni siquiera fuesen a ese Instituto, aunque era lo más probable.  
- ¡No te vayas, jooo! ¡Espérame! -Una voz familiar, llamó la atención de Kazama, que se giró para ver a un chico moreno con su uniforme correr hacia él.  
- ... ¿Huh? -Pero el chico pasó de largo, y sólo paró cuando llegó al lado de una muchacha de pelo largo y pelirrojo que caminaba un par de metros delante suya. Esta miraba al desconocido con cara de pocos amigos, y las manos en las caderas.  
- Masao no vuelvo a recogerte. Siempre llegas tarde. -Se quejó con voz aguda, girando su rostro con desprecio.  
- Masao... -Susurró Kazama examinando al chico. Tenia el pelo liso no muy largo, pero si más que él. Además era algo regordete. Esa nariz no engañaba a nadie. ¡Era Masao! Su amigo desde la guardería.  
- Jope, Nene. No es tan tarde. Podrías haber esperado un poco más.  
- Y Nene...  
- ¡No! Aun tenemos que ir a por Bocchan y Shinnosuke. Es MUY tarde, Masao.  
Toru abrió la boca, pero no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra. Estaba ahí parado como un tonto, mirando a sus dos amigos de la infancia, y ni siquiera sabía qué decir.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú que miras, niño? Circulando. -Soltó Nene, fulminándolo con la mirada. Masao levantó la vista hacia él también, sólo que este parecía sorprendido.  
- ¡Espera! ¿No es...?  
- ¿Eh? -La pelirroja miró al chico a su lado y luego de nuevo al extraño.  
- Es inconfundible. Ese flequillo, esa ropa impecable, esa expresión confusa de bobo...  
- Oye tu... -Toru entrecerró los ojos por este último comentario. Pero Nene cambió su mueca de asco, a una de emoción.  
- ¡Anda es verdad! ¡ES KAZAMA!  
- ¡KAZAMAAA!  
Los dos corrieron hasta el chico, y se lanzaron encima para abrazarlo. El moreno intentó zafarse, un poco avergonzado. ¡Era más bajito que Nene! No sólo eso... También más que Masao, aunque no por tanta diferencia. ¿Cómo demonios había podido pasar eso?  
- Kazama te hemos echado tantísimo de menos. -Lloriqueó el chico. Hasta Nene parecía haberse emocionado.  
- Oh dios... Ya verás cuando te vean los demás. ¡Oh! ¡Ya verás cuando te vea Shinnosuke! -La chica se separó, tirando de Masao también. -¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que recogerlos!  
Y dicho esto, Nene agarró las muñecas de los dos chicos con fuerza y comenzó a andar a paso rápido.  
- Por cierto, Kazama. Tienes que contarnos todo sobre Australia. -Sonrió ella.

Fueron a casa de Bocchan, y para la suerte de Toru, el chico seguía siendo alguien tranquilo, por lo que no recibió mas que un apretón de manos, y una sonrisa.  
Pero ahora venía la parte difícil. No estaba para nada preparado para reencontrarse con Shin-Chan. Quien sabe cual sería su reacción al verle. Aunque una parte de él moría de ganas por abrazarlo y verlo, y otra parte sentía curiosidad por el aspecto actual de Shinnosuke.  
Masao, Nene y Bocchan parecían disfrutar de lo lindo, arrastrando hasta la casa de los Nohara, es más, los dos primeros tenían sonrisas malvadas adornando sus rostros.  
Llegaron a la casa del moreno que seguía exactamente igual que como hace unos años. Nene les dijo a Masao y a Bocchan que escondiesen a Kazama detrás suya, que como era tan pequeño que no se notaría. Él se sintió ofendido, pero lo dejó pasar.  
La única chica del grupo llamó a la puerta con fuerza.  
- Shinnosukeeee. Soy Nene. Abre.  
Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Kazama oyó la voz de Misae en la puerta.  
- Oh hola, chicos. Shin-Chan y Hima están desayunando. ¿Queréis pasar?  
Nene le susurró algo a la mujer, mientras Kazama se asomaba tímidamente.  
- Ya entiendo... -Sonrió la señora Nohara, saludando al chico con la mano. -Bueno, les meteré prisa. -Guiñó un ojo, y se metió adentro. Lo siguiente que se oyeron fueron gritos, tanto por parte de Misae como de sus hijos, hasta que estos salieron disparados de la casa, con comida aun en la boca.  
Kazama no podía ver nada, pero oyó la risa de Misae antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.  
- Buenos días, Shin-chan. -Saludó Nene con una gran sonrisa. -A ti también, Hima.  
- Buenas. -Respondieron los dos al unísono. La voz de Shinnosuke era algo más grave, pero tampoco había cambiado mucho.  
- ¿Ih? ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? -Preguntó. Kazama oyó pasos acercarse, pero Nene lo agarró del brazo.  
- ¡Es que tenemos una sorpresa para ti!  
- ¡Wooo! ¿Es una chica guapa? ¡Nenaaaa! ¿Te gusta el pimientoooo? -El chico intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero Nene se lo impedía. Kazama resistió las ganas de gritarle que se comportase. Pero en el fondo... Esto le traía recuerdos.  
- Mas que una chica guapa, es un chico guapo, Shin-chan. -Sonrió Masao.  
- Wooo, Wooo. No sabía que paseabas por esa acera, cabeza de melón.  
- ¡NO ES ESO! ¡Y no me llames cabeza de Melónnnn! -Lloriqueó como respuesta.  
- ¿Un chico guapo? -Himawari se acercó corriendo, y Nene no fue capaz de agarrarla como hizo con su hermano.  
- ¡Eh, guapo! ¿Te gustan las zanaho- La chica de pelo corto y naranja, se quedó parada delante de Kazama. Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato.  
- Tu... -Empezó ella. Nene sonrió, pensando que la chica lo reconocía -Tu... ¿Quién eres?  
Kazama entrecerró los ojos, casi incrédulo. ¿Tanto para eso?  
- ¡Eh! Es mi sorpresa, Himawari, aparta.  
Shin-chan se deshizo del agarre de Nene, y corrió hasta donde se había quedado parada su hermana. Los ojos de Kazama se cruzaron con los de Shinnosuke, ante las atentas miradas de sus amigos.  
El más bajito comenzó a notar sus mejillas enrojecer. Shin-chan había crecido... Bastante. Tenía el pelo negro, alborotado como si hubiese despertado así mismo. Aun conservaba sus pobladas cejas, que ahora estaban curvadas por la sorpresa. Su piel, comparada con la de Toru era mucho más morena, ahora algo roja por la zona de las mejillas. Y no hace falta decir que le sacaba casi una cabeza. Era el segundo más alto del grupo, después de Bocchan.  
Llevaba una sudadera roja debajo del uniforme, destacando entre los demás, igual que Himawari llevaba un girasol en el suyo en vez del escudo del Instituto.  
- Hola... Shinnosuke. -Sonrió timidamente Kazama, mostrando sus dientes con el maldito aparato dental.  
- Tu... -Shin-chan ladeó la cabeza. -¿Quién eres?  
Casi consigue hacer gritar a todos sus amigos, incluido al propio Toru, pero Misae se adelantó abriendo la puerta con un golpe.  
-¿PERO NO LO VES? ¡ES KAZAMA! -Soltó, sorprendiendo a su hijo, y a todos los demás. -U-uy... Perdón... -Rió de forma nerviosa, volviendo a cerrar.  
- Cotilla. -Susurró Shin-Chan poniendo morritos.  
- Shin-chan... ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mi? -Toru sintió, por algun motivo un agudo dolor en el pecho. Aunque sabía que esto podía pasar, por supuesto. Habían pasado años desde que se vieron por última vez. Pero... Aun asi...  
El moreno comenzó a reír de pronto, agarrando los hombros de Kazama, y tirando hacia él para un abrazo, lo que le pilló por sorpresa.  
- Casi no te reconozco, Kazama. Si no quieres que te olvide del todo, tendrás que quedarte para siempre... -Susurró con una amplia sonrisa.  
- Wooo, wo. Asi que este es el famoso Kazama. -Comentó Himawari. -Shinnosuke siempre esta que si Kazama hacía esto, que si Kazama hacía lo otro...  
- ¡Cállate Hima! -Le gritó su hermano, separándose de Toru, para encararla.  
- ¡Pero no estoy mintiendo! -Respondió también con un grito la chica. Los demás comenzaron a reír, por la pelea de los hermanos Nohara. Kazama acabó con una sonrisa, y miró la pantalla de su móvil.  
- ... ¡AHHH!  
- ¿Eeh? ¿Qué pasa? -Shinnosuke comenzó a zarandear al más bajito, que no dejaba de gritar.  
- LLEGAMOS TARDE POR QUINCE MINUTOS.  
- Oh. -Los demás volvieron a reír, y empezaron a correr hacia el instituto.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a Kazama? ¡Si había salido temprano!  
Menudo comienzo de curso


	3. Highschool Never Ends

_**And I still don't have the right look**_  
_**And I still have the same 4 friends**_  
_**And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then**_  
_**High School Never Ends**_

* * *

Tras correr por las calles sin pararse ni a tomar aire, llegaron al Instituto a tiempo. El grupo se acercó al papel en el que se leían las clases que correspondían cada uno. Al parecer, Masao y Nene pertenecían al aula B, mientras que Kazama, Shinnosuke y Bocchan asistían al A. Se despidieron de Himawari, y por orden de los profesores entraron cada uno en sus respectivas clases.  
Kazama quería sentarse en primera fila, como siempre hacía. Pero Shin-Chan insistió en que se sentara en el pupitre de su lado, al fondo. Tras una pequeña discusión que implicaba chantaje emocional por parte del más alto, Toru tuvo que acabar aceptando, y se puso al lado del moreno casi obligado.  
Su tutora era una señora bajita, regordeta, de pelo oscuro recogido en un perfecto moño. Sus ojos eran ocultados por unas largas gafas rectangulares,que le daban un aspecto severo. Y hacía honor a su físico.  
- Soy la señora Minamoto. -Comenzó con una voz chillona que retumbaba en el cerebro de Shin-Chan. -Y lo que espero de esta clase es respeto, formalidad, y trabajo duro.  
Y así empezó un largo y aburrido discurso, el cual la mayoría de alumnos dejó de prestar atención en apenas unos minutos.

Ya había pasado un cuarto de hora, y Shinnosuke se aburría mortalmente. Posó una mano en su mejilla, mientras le dirigía una mirada neutral a su compañero de pupitre. Kazama se veía atento a la profesora, e incluso anotaba algunas cosas que la vieja decía. Se veía tan concentrado... Y... Vulnerable.  
El chico sonrió maliciosamente. Aprovechando que la mujer se limpiaba sus feas gafas, Shinnosuke se acercó disimuladamente hasta la oreja de Toru, y antes de que se percatase de su incómoda presencia dio un pequeño mordisco a esta.  
El chico bajito se levantó haciendo bastante ruido, agarrando su oreja derecha con ambas manos, y con la cara como un tomate.  
- ¡SHINNOSUKE!  
- Woo, woo. Asi que sigues siendo el de siempre. -Comentó, curioso, posando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.  
- Nohara. Kazama. ¿Hay algún problema?  
Si Shin-chan pensaba que el rostro del chico bajito no podía enrojecer más se equivocaba. Parecía que podías freír un huevo en su mejilla, literalmente.  
Le hubiera gustado probarlo, pero no tenía un huevo. Tal vez Bocchan tenía. Podía preguntarle luego...  
Ahhh... Ahora le apetecían huevos fritos. Mmm... Y hamburguesa. ¿Qué tendría esa noche para cenar?  
Oh. Mamá compró verduras ayer. Iiiighhh... No le apetecía comer pimiento. Se compraría un bocadillo a la salida. Ejeee... Himawari tendría que tragarse los pimientos y las zanahorias.  
- Shinnosuke. -Susurró Kazama, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.  
- ¿Ih?  
- Que te has quedado mirando a un punto fijo. ¿También te ha afectado la bronca de la profesora?  
- Uhhh... Claro. La profesora.  
- ¡Sssssh! Y tras dar un saltito, los dos chicos no volvieron a hablar en toda la hora.

Cuando acabó la clase de presentación, los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas con un suspiro. Si tenían que aguantar a esa señora todo el curso iban listos...  
Shinnosuke se colgó la mochila que es lo único que había colocado en la mesa, y se sentó en esta mientras su amigo guardaba un cuaderno.  
- No hagas eso más. Sabes que me molesta. -Soltó Toru, frunciendo el ceño. -Además le he dado una mala impresión a la tutora por tu culpa.  
- Woo, woo. -Asintió Shin-chan. -Lo sieeeento. Pero, ¿sabes? Hueles muy bien ¿Usas colonia de chica?  
- ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no, idiota! -Kazama se sonrojó, un poco molesto, lo que causó una amplia sonrisa en el más alto. -Y tu apestas a galletas.  
- Oh pero eso es porque tenía hambre. -Y dicho esto, sacó un paquete de galletitas de su mochila. -¿Quieres?  
- ¿Cómo se te ocurre comer en clase? ¿Es que quieres ser castigado?  
- ¿Eso es un no? -El moreno movió el envoltorio sonriente. -Son de chocolate~  
- ¡Qué no!  
- Boo... -Una tranquila voz llamó la atención de ambos chicos.  
- Oh. Ya está Bocchan. ¡Vamos a recoger a los demás!

Los tres salieron del aula, y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del Instituto, hacia la clase de Masao y Nene. Sin embargo, por el camino, Kazama se dio cuenta de algo extraño.  
Muchas chicas se les quedaban mirando, algunas sonreían, otras soltaban suaves risitas, y la mayoría simplemente se ponían como un tomate. El chico levantó una ceja, y elevó su rostro para observar el de Bocchan.  
- Vaya... Eres popular con las chicas... -Comentó con una sonrisa. El más alto del grupo se le quedó mirando unos segundos, antes de responder algo divertido.  
- No me miran a mi. -Susurró, señalando con la cabeza a Shin-Chan que iba concentrado, comiendo galletas.  
- ¿Eh...?  
Y era cierto. Cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en el pasillo, todas esas miradas desesperadas iban dirigidas hacia Shinnosuke. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Incluso oyó a una decir que tenía un culo mono!  
Kazama no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano, por la ironía.

Llegaron a la clase de Masao y Nene, para el alivio del más bajito. No tardaron en salir sus amigos. Aunque... No iban solos.  
- Principe Shin~ -La voz de una chica alertó tanto a Kazama como a Shinnosuke. El segundo fue más rápido en reflejos, y consiguió apartarse, cuando una chica bajita de largos cabellos azabaches se lanzó a por él. Al final la muchacha acabo en los brazos de Kazama, frotando su mejilla en el pecho del chico.  
- Aaah~ Hueles mejor que de costumbre. Como a dulce. -Susurró la chica con una sonrisa. -Pero te recordaba más alto, príncipe Shin.  
Cuando abrió sus ojos oscuros, se encontró con el rostro confuso y avergonzado de Toru.  
- Uh... H-hola. -Saludó él, con una sonrisa nerviosa. El resto no pudo evitar soltar una risotada por la escena.  
- ¿Eeh? -La chica se separó rápidamente, con la cara como un tomate. -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!  
- Tranquila. -Sonrió cálidamente Kazama. -Eres Ai-Chan, ¿verdad? Has crecido mucho.  
Ella parpadeó un par de veces batiendo sus largas pestañas, hasta que parece que consiguió reconocer al chico.  
- ¡Tu eres Toru Kazama!  
- ¡Sí! -Ambos hicieron una reverencia.  
- Mi Príncipe Shin habla de ti constantemente. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.  
- Bueno, Bueno. -Shinnosuke infló las mejillas, y se puso en medio de los dos. -¿Nos vamos a casa o qué?

Salieron del instituto sin recoger a Himawari, ya que al parecer ella iría a casa con sus amigas.  
Ai-chan se marchó en limusina, lo que dejó al grupo de los cinco caminando por las calles de Kasukabe, hablando de temas triviales y anécdotas graciosas. Kazama tenía que admitir que lo estaba pasando de maravilla.  
Llegaron a casa de Shinnosuke, pero el moreno insistió en acompañar a Toru hasta su casa. Se puso tan pesado que el chico acabó dejando que fuese a su lado. Total, lo iba a hacer de todas formas.  
Dejaron a Bocchan en su casa, y seguidamente llegaron al cruce de calles, por el que Masao y Nene debían seguir hacia delante, y Kazama tenía que volverse a la derecha. Los cuatro se despidieron y prometieron verse al día siguiente, antes de seguir cada uno por su camino.  
De pronto, la divertida conversación se redujo a un silencio incómodo. A pesar de estar siendo acompañado, Toru podía jurar que era igual que estar andando solo. Lo único que se oía era el rítmico sonido de sus pasos contra el asfalto.  
Era demasiado para Kazama. Necesitaba empezar una conversación ahora mismo.  
Despegó sus labios lentamente, a punto de soltar cualquier cosa, pero de pronto un grito femenino invadió las solitarias calles del barrio.  
Kazama palideció, y giró su rostro hacia Shinnosuke, que le devolvía la mirada sorprendida.  
- Escóndete ahí. -Susurró señalando un jardín delantero. -Voy a por la policía.  
- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!  
Pero el moreno desapareció entre las calles antes de que Toru pudiese replicarle.

**EDIT: Arreglé los errores que tenía por culpa del móvil.**


	4. SuperHero

_**Déjenmelo a mí.  
¡Soy un súper héroe!  
No perdonaré tus pequeños crímenes.**_

* * *

Kazama estaba escondido, tal y como le pidió Shinnosuke. Pero no porque tuviese miedo.  
¡Este era el momento perfecto para actuar como Hikkomoepi!  
Un segundo grito femenino alertó al chico, que abrió su mochila en busca de su querida varita. Tras rebuscar en el bolsillo del almuerzo, sacó el objeto con una sonrisa.  
Tenía un largo mango plateado, que acababa con un bonito cristal naranja, con otros azules más pequeños colgando alrededor.  
Golpeó un par de veces la punta con la palma de su mano, y los cristales se iluminaron. Kazama formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie por los alrededores, levantó la mano, iluminando todo su alrededor.  
- ¡Hikkomoepi, transformación! -Gritó con voz clara, y firme. Si no, la máquina no lo reconocería.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su apariencia cambió por completo. Su uniforme cambió por un traje de colores celestes y naranjas, que se trataba de una larga chaqueta abierta, encima de una camisa con detalles blancos y pantalones bombachos en la zona inferior. Sus manos eran cubiertas por unos hermosos guantes blancos, del mismo color que unas largas botas con algo de tacón. Por último, y más importante, en la cara llevaba un antifaz naranja, para mantener su identidad en secreto.  
Después de esconder su mochila en unos arbustos, comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de donde venía el grito.

Una chica que vestía el uniforme del Instituto público de Kasukabe, era acorralada por un chico alto con mala pinta.  
- Venga, preciosa. Lo pasaremos bien. -Sonrió el matón de forma asquerosa.  
- N-No... Si no te vas gritaré. -Declaró ella, apretando su espalda aun más contra el muro de hormigón, como si de esta forma pudiese fundirse con él.  
- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que nadie te oye? -Rió el tipo, acercándose aún más. -No te resistas.  
- ¡Oye tú! ¡Deja a la chica en paz! El chico se giró con cara de pocos amigos, para encontrarse a un crío disfrazado, y apuntándolo con una varita de plástico. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado.  
- ¿Y tú quien te crees que eres, niñato? -Escupió, arrastrando sus palabras.  
- Soy Hikkomoepi. -Soltó Kazama, con orgullo. -Y si no te alejas de ella lo vas a pagar.  
El matón comenzó a reír, haciendo a Kazama fruncir el ceño. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía ese maldito bruto a reírse de él!?  
- ¿Por qué se me acercan todos los raritos...? -Suspiró la muchacha. Por suerte, ninguno de los presentes llegó a oírla.  
- ¡Te vas a arrepentir! -Gritó Toru, moviendo su varita con rabia. Dicho esto, presionó con fuerza un botón en el mango de esta. Pero... Nada pasó.  
De pronto, las luces de su varita se apagaron y dejó de funcionar por completo.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a esto ahora? -Se quejó, golpeándolo con la palma de su mano. -¿Se ha quedado sin batería?  
Tampoco pudo examinarlo con más detalle, porque lo siguiente que sintió fue como su cuerpo caía al suelo de un golpe, y un cálido líquido rojo empezaba a emanar de su dolorida nariz. Mientras que se había despistado, no vio como se acercaba el tipo, y le arreaba un puñetazo en el centro de su rostro.  
- Ah... Mierda... -Kazama cerró con fuerza los ojos, porque a causa del dolor todo lo que veía eran estrellitas. Buscó a ciegas su varita que no podía estar muy lejos, pero antes de dar con ella alguien lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.  
El chico bajito emitió un quejido cuando su espalda dio contra el muro opuesto a la chica en problemas. Lleno de rabia, abrió un ojo dolorido, e intentó sorber la sangre de su nariz, lo cual no sirvió de mucho.  
- Será mejor que te vayas por donde has venido, Payaso. A menos claro, que quieras más. -Sonrió de forma asquerosa el tipo.  
Kazama apretó los dientes, y con fuerza agarró la mano del tipo que lo tenía contra la pared, intentando deshacerse del molesto agarre.  
- Suéltame. -Se quejó, volviendo a intentar absorber el espeso líquido que comenzaba a metersele en la boca.  
- ¿Eh? ¿No te has cansado? -El matón elevó una ceja sorprendido, pero en cuestión de segundos su expresión cambió a una divertida. -Está bien.  
El chico levantó su puño de nuevo, y el más bajito cerró con fuerza los ojos antes del golpe que le esperaba. Pero este nunca llegó.  
- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te crees que haces? -Una voz heroica venía de encima del muro en el que estaba apoyado Kazama. El tipo que lo tenía agarrado palideció, y soltó al chico, comenzado a retroceder.  
- ¡Sabía que vendrías! -Soltó la chica, que había sacado su móvil por el aburrimiento de la escena anterior. Ahora actuaba como una damisela en apuros, hipocritamente.  
Del filo del muro saltó una figura más alta que Kazama (lo cual no era difícil), interponiéndose entre él y el macarra de antes, y encarandolo. Ahora tenía oportunidad de examinarlo con detalle.  
Vestía una chaqueta roja y amarilla, que acababa en blanco con una cremallera exageradamente grande. Los pantalones grises eran sujetados por un cinturón en el que se leía 777. Su rostro era cubierto por una máscara roja, que se anudaba detrás de su cabeza.  
Toru levantó una ceja, un poco confuso mientras el chico lo miraba preocupado.  
- Oye, niño. ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos, arrodillado para verlo mejor. El herido lo respondió con una mueca de disgusto.  
- ¡Detrás tuya! -Gritó la chica al chaval desconocido.  
- ¿Ih?  
El tipo disfrazado reaccionó a tiempo, y se giró justo cuando el matón pretendía darle en la cabeza con un palo de metal. Agarró la barra con una sonrisa de lado, y se la arrebató al tio fácilmente. Kazama abrió la boca sorprendido.  
- Pírate de aquí. ¿No ves que nadie te quiere? -Soltó, cruzandose de brazos. -Pero antes, discúlpate con este niño.  
- ¡L-lo siento! -El terrible gigante de hace unos momentos, ahora parecía temeroso por su vida.  
- ¡Con ella también!  
- ¡Perdón!  
- Bien. Ahora vete. -Hizo un gesto con la mano, cubierta por guantes negros con los dedos por fuera. Y tras esto, el tío salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡NeoUltrahéroe! -La chica se lanzó a los brazos de su salvador, mientras que Kazama hacia esfuerzo por ponerse en pie.  
¿Quién se creía que era este tío? ¡Lo tenía todo controlado!  
Bueno... Puede que no todo, pero si que podía apañárselas a solas. ¿A qué venía eso de robarle el protagonismo?  
- Hey... ¿Estás bien? -El tipo molesto le tendió su varita con cara de preocupación. Antes de que se la quitara de un manotazo, el héroe se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, sujetando sus mejillas. -¡Tienes sangre! ¿Te duele?  
- ¡Suelta! -El más bajito le dio un empujón, y se hizo con su varita, con cara de pocos amigos.  
- ¡Oye! No toques a NeoUltrahéroe. -Se quejó la chica, agarrando al chico alto por el torso.  
- ¿NeoUltrahéroe? -Kazama entecerró los ojos, molesto. -¿Se supone que eres una copia de Ultraheroe?  
- ¿Y tú qué? -El chico moreno puso morritos. -¿Se supone que eres una copia de la maga Moepi?  
Kazama no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras fruncía el ceño. Después de eso se giró, y salió corriendo ignorando los gritos del estúpido héroe. De todas formas Shinnosuke le estaría esperando.

Por suerte, cuando llegó su amigo aun no había vuelto. Tras dar varios golpes a la varita con la pared, consiguió hacerla funcionar y volver a su uniforme de instituto. Pero aún quedaba la sangre en su nariz.  
Para eso, sacó toallitas de su mochila, pero no le dio tiempo a limpiarse porque una mano se posó en su hombro, dándole un susto de muerte.  
- ¡Eh, Kazama! -Sonrió, Shinnosuke. Pero la boba sonrisa de su rostro se borró en cuanto su amigo se giró. -... ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
- Oh, me has asustado, Shin-Chan. -Toru miró de reojo al moreno, volviendo a recoger sus toallitas. -Pues un tipo me ha encontrado y... eh... me empujó...  
- ¿Te empujó? -Shinnosuke frunció el ceño, y se puso a la altura del chico de cabellos azulados. Se hizo con su toallita y con cuidado se la pasó por encima del labio. -Iiih... Se ve doloroso.  
Kazama no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la cercanía del más alto.  
- Bueno... A mi no me duele... -Susurró, apartando la mirada. -No pasa nada, fue mi culpa.  
- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Pero como va a ser tu culpa? No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Kazama. -Sonrió para darle ánimos. -Ale, ya está.  
- Oye... Shinnosuke...  
- Dime.  
Los dos se quedaron mirando unos instantes, antes de que el más bajito sonriese también.  
- ¿Quieres cenar esta noche en mi casa?  
- ¿Eeeeh? ¿De verdad puedo? -La emoción del moreno hizo que Kazama riese levemente. -Vivaaa. ¡Vivaaaa! ¡Vamos ya!  
Y dicho esto, agarró la muñeca del chico pálido y comenzó a correr hacia su casa.


	5. I Need Some Sleep

_**I need some sleep**_  
_**It can't go on like this**_  
_**I tried counting sheep**_  
_**But there's one I always miss**_

* * *

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! -Una voz femenina invadía la residencia Nohara.  
Misae intentaba hablar por teléfono, mientras su hija corría por toda la casa, perseguida por Hiroshi.  
- ¡Himawari! ¡Siéntate en la mesa! -Le regañó la mujer, agarrándola por el cuello de la camisa y tapando el auricular del teléfono.  
- ¡Paso! ¡No quiero comer zanahorias! -La pelirroja intentó zafarse, pero su madre la lanzó contra Hiroshi volviendo a prestar atención al teléfono.  
- ¿Shinnosuke? ¿Entonces te quedas allí a comer? -La castaña posó sus ojos en el techo unos segundos. -Bien, vale, pero no llegues muy tarde, ¿eh?  
Tras colgar, la señora Nohara caminó hasta el salón principal de su casa, y sonrió a su marido que veía la televisión con una cerveza en la mano.  
- Ihhh... Que suerte tiene Shin-Chan. Él se ha escabullido. -Replicó entre dientes la pequeña Himawari de once años, mirando su plato, ahora sólo habitado por taquitos naranjas, como si así lo fuera a desintegrar.  
- ¿Se ha quedado a cenar en casa de un amigo? -Preguntó Hiroshi, mientras ella se sentaba para hacerle tragar a su hija las verduras.  
- Pues si. ¿A que no adivinas de quién? -Respondió Misae con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno, ya está. -Soltó Shinnosuke, colgando su teléfono móvil. -Iihh... Menuda tacaña. Normal que haya aceptado tan rápido.  
Kazama le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y abrió la puerta de su casa con las llaves.  
- ¡Mamááá! ¡Ya estoy en casa!  
- Ah, Toru. ¿Qué tal el día? -La madre de Kazama salió de la cocina, sonriendo, y se acercó a su hijo. -Vaya... Traes un invitado.  
- ¡Oh! Si. Siento no haber avisado... -Se disculpó. -Ha venido Shinnosuke a comer.  
- ¡Hey!  
- ¿Shinnosuke? -La mujer parpadeó un par de veces examinando al moreno. -¡Vaya! Casi no te reconozco, Shin-Chan.  
- Ejeeee. Es que he crecido mucho. La mujer sonrió un poco de forma nerviosa.  
- Si... Se ve que sigues siendo el mismo.

Kazama y su invitado entraron al cuarto del chico, cuando su madre llamó a la puerta.  
- Toru, la cena tardará un poco. ¿Por qué no os bañáis tú y Shinnosuke?  
- ¿Eeh? -El rostro del más bajito comenzó a enrojecer, pero Shin-Chan parecía contento.  
- ¡Wo woo! ¡Si! ¡Yo quiero bañarme con Kazama! -Respondió asintiendo con fuerza, para después soltar su típica risita. -Ejeee...  
- ¡E-Espera un momento mamá! Yo ya me he duchado esta mañana. -Replicó Kazama en un intento de escusa.  
- Bueno, siempre te das un baño después de venir a clase.  
- ¡Eso! Una vez al año no hace daño. -Sonrió el moreno, levantando el dedo índice.  
- Ughh... ¿PERO ESO A QUÉ VIENE?  
- ¡Toru! No le hables así a tu amigo. -El chico levantó la vista hacia su madre, con rostro preocupado.  
- ¡Jum, jum! -Asintió con diversión Shinnosuke. El chico no pudo evitar apretar los dientes.  
- Pero mamá. Shin-Chan no tiene ropa de recambio.  
- Puedes dejarle algo tuyo. -Sonrió la mujer. Parecía realmente empeñada en que se bañaran juntos. Y Kazama no tenía problemas en bañarse con Shinnosuke cuando tenía cinco años... Pero... Ahora era totalmente distinto.  
- No creo que le quede bien.  
- Ejeee~ Toru eres tan chiquitito~ -Susurró el moreno, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza a su amigo. Como respuesta sólo recibió una mirada llena de reproches.  
- No pasa nada, si sólo es una noche. -Asintió la mujer.  
- ¿NOCHE?  
- ¿Eh? ¿No has invitado a Shin-Chan a dormir?  
- ¡No, no! S-solo lo he invitado a-  
- ¡Me encantaría quedarme a dormir! -Sonrió Shinnosuke, ampliamente.  
- Entonces marchando al baño, mientras preparo la cena.  
Y dicho esto, tanto su madre como su mejor amigo parecían las personas más felices del mundo. ¿Tan divertido era molestarlo...?

Kazama suspiró, sentado en una cubeta del baño de espaldas a Shinnosuke.  
- Oye, Kazama. ¿Te froto la espalda? -Sonrió el moreno, acercándose por detrás suya.  
- Ni se te ocu-  
No pudo acabar su amenaza, porque su amigo ya había comenzado a pasarle una esponja por su pálida espalda. Podría haberse quejado, o haberlo apartado de un manotazo. Pero no lo hizo.  
Decidió por una vez relajarse, y bajar la guardias con Shin-Chan delante.  
Suspiró de nuevo, y cerró los ojos relajado, cuando de pronto una corriente de aire húmedo se coló por su oreja.  
A Kazama le dio un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, y con la cara como un tomate se levantó para encarar al idiota que tenía por amigo.  
- ¡SHINNOSUKE!  
- Woo, wooo. -Asintió el chico pensativo.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -Posó sus ojos en los azules de Kazama.  
- Pueees... Es pequeña. -Sonrió ampliamente, sin cortarse un pelo. -Me esperaba más de ti, Kazama.  
- ¿Eh...? -El chico bajó la mirada, algo confuso, hasta que se dio cuenta de a lo que el chico se refería. -Pero... ¡Pero serás cerdo!  
Dicho esto comenzó a perseguir al divertido moreno, que no paraba de reír, por todo el cuarto de baño con intención de estrangularlo.  
¡¿Quién se creía que era?!

Después de que se cansasen los dos, entraron a la bañera, uno mirando al otro. Kazama tenía que admitir que la mirada del moreno comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. Así que apartó la mirada.  
- Oye, Kazama.  
- ¿Qué quieres? -Estaba seguro de que Shinnosuke iba a soltar otra estupidez. Sorprendente no se dio el caso.  
- Eso de la nariz... Fue un puñetazo, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Eh? Claro que no. -Soltó con una mezcla de ofensa y sorpresa. -Ya te lo dije. Además, que sabrás tu de golpes.  
- Pues aparentemente más que tu. -Murmuró de vuelta, poniendo morritos.  
- ¿Decías?  
- Nada, nada~ Que si querías ponerte aquí. -Sonrió el moreno chapoteando justo delante suya.  
- Ni en sueños. -Declaró Kazama frunciendo el ceño.  
- Vamos Toru~ No seas tímido~ -Canturreó con voz melosa, mientras poco a poco nadaba en dirección suya.  
- ¡Oye! ¡No te me acerques! -Se quejó el más bajito, salpicando agua.  
Al final todo acabó en una guerra de chapoteos que inundó el baño de risas y agua.  
La madre de Kazama, sonreía desde la cocina. Hacía mucho que no oía a su hijo reír de esa forma.

Después de un delicioso banquete, cortesía de la señora Kazama, los chicos se fueron a la habitación de Toru.  
Shinnosuke tuvo que conformarse con un pantalón de pijamas de Moepi que era lo único que le quedaba bien, para la desgracia de Kazama.  
El moreno después de avisar a su madre, se tumbó en la cama que tanto le gustaba, y comenzó a dar vueltas hasta toparse con un peluche que le era familiar.  
- Wo, wooo. ¿Aun lo tienes después de todo este tiempo?  
Kazama, que se estaba atando los botones de su pijamas azul de rayas, le dedicó una mirada confusa, hasta que recordó quien le había regalado ese peluche. Su rostro lentamente comenzó a ponerse de color rojo, hasta que tuvo que apartar la mirada.  
- No se de qué me hablas. -Sentenció. Shin-Chan comenzó a reír entre dientes.  
- Claro, claro...


	6. I'm a believer

_**Love was out to get to me**_  
_**That's the way it seems**_  
_**Disappointment haunted**_  
_**All my dreams**_

* * *

Una alarma sonora invadió la oscura habitación de Toru Kazama. El chico estiró el brazo para apagarla, sin soltar su peluche de Moepi. Pasó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, intentando darse a si mismo fuerza para levantarse, y por fin se giró para ponerse en pie. Pero cuando fue a poner el pie derecho en el suelo, una mano de entre las sábanas lo agarró por la muñeca, y lo tiró de vuelta a la cama.  
- Iiih... Kazama... Cinco minutitos más. -Susurró Shin-Chan con la cara hundida en la almohada.  
- ¡No, Shinnosuke! -Toru se deshizo del agarre, pero se cubrió la boca por culpa de un bostezo. -Tenemos... Tenemos que... -Tomó aire profundamente, cerrando poco a poco los ojos y acurrucandose al lado del moreno. -Sólo... Cinco minutos... -Susurró, volviendo a caer dormido.

- Vaya... Kazama está tardando... ¿no? -Preguntó Nene, apoyada en el muro del cruce.  
- Ummm... Solía ser muy puntual, ¿verdad? A lo mejor se ha dormido. -Comentó Masao, delante de la chica.  
- Si no llega pronto tendremos que irnos sin él. -Soltó con rabia la pelirroja.  
- Boo... Mirad...  
- ¿Eh?  
En la distancia, los tres amigos vieron a un par de chicos correr hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Kazama iba intentando colocarse la corbata del uniforme, mientras que tiraba de la muñeca de Shinnosuke, el cual estaba medio-dormido.  
- Vaya... ¿Habrán dormido juntos? -Nene se incorporó, y sonrió ampliamente, asustando a Masao.  
- ¿E-Eh? ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? -Preguntó, pero la chica lo ignoro.  
- Al parecer... Si. -Asintió Bocchan tranquilamente.  
Por fin, los dos chicos llegaron a la altura de sus amigos, intentando tomar aire.  
- Ya... Ya estamos aquí... -Declaró el más bajito.  
- Iiiih... Que sueño... -Se quejó Shinnosuke, frotándose un ojo.  
- ¡Uggh! La culpa es tuya, que me hiciste volver a dormirme. -Toru se cruzó de brazos, encarando al moreno.  
- ¿Habéis dormido juntos? -Nene se metió en medio de los dos chicos, con una mirada repleta de curiosidad.  
- Eh...  
El rostro de Kazama comenzó a ponerse rojo. Shin-Chan sonrió ampliamente, y despegó los labios para decir algo, pero Masao se adelantó.  
- Ahí va, Kazama. Tienes arroz en la mejilla. -Comentó el chico, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él.  
- Vaya... Como he comido tan rápido. -El más bajito se dio con la mano, sin quitarse nada causando la risa de sus amigos.  
- No, hombre. Es aquí. -Masao estiró el brazo para alcanzar la cara de Kazama, pero Shinnosuke lo apartó rápidamente.  
- Woo, wooo. Que desastre, Toru... Tsh. -Dejó caer, quitándole él los granos de arroz.  
- ¿¡Y DE QUIÉN ES LA CULPA!? Los demás volvieron a reír, hasta que Bocchan se fijó en su reloj de muñeca.  
- Bo... Tarde...  
- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos! -La chica asintió con fuerza, y agarró a Masao y Kazama una vez más, para caminar a paso rápido hacia el Instituto.

Después de una aburrida y larga mañana de clases, el grupo de los cinco volvía a casa al mediodía. Ai-chan esta vez insistió en ir con ellos,y caminaba abrazadita como una lapa al brazo de Shin-Chan.  
Kazama hablaba con los demás, contándoles cosas sobre Australia, las cuales también quería oír el moreno. Pero le era imposible.  
- Principe Shin~ ¿Me acompañarás a casa? -Preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa blanca.  
- ¿Ih? No quiero. Voy a acompañar a Kazama. -Soltó él, encogiendose de hombros.  
- Oh... Bueno... -Suspiró ella. -¡Pero mañana si, ¿verdad?!  
- Es queeee... Pensaba acompañar a Kazama de nuevo.  
- Oye, tu. No me utilices como excusa. -Le regañó el mencionado desde atrás.  
- ¿Eeeh? ¡No es una excusa!  
- De todas formas no puedes acompañarme hoy, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. -Declaró, mientras que Nene lo miraba con curiosidad.  
- ¿Qué? Pensé que podías venir a mi casa un rato. Tengo un juego muy divertido. -Sonrió la pelirroja.  
- ¿Un juego? -Tanto Masao como Bocchan y Shinnosuke se tensaron de pronto. -¿Qué clase de juego?  
- Pueeees...  
- De todas formas. -Antes de que Nene pudiese explicar nada, el moreno se giró comenzando a andar de espaldas, aun con Ai-chan anclada a su brazo. -¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?  
- No te interesa. -Respondió, Kazama entecerrando los ojos. Si le hablaba de sus intenciones a Shin-Chan, probablemente lo estropearía todo. Por muy mayor que fuese, seguía siendo el mismo.  
- ¡Toru! No me digas que me estas engañando. -El chico más alto fingió estar afligido. -Tan pronto...  
- ¡N-no es nada de eso! ...Quiero decir... ¡No me líes, Shinnosuke!  
- Bueno, el caso es que puedes acompañarme entonces, ¿verdad, Principe Shin? -La morena que hasta ahora permanecía en silencio, volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas atrapa-hombres.  
- ¿Eeeeh?

Tan pronto como llegaron al cruce, Kazama se despidió de Nene y Masao. Shin-Chan, como había "acordado" con Ai-Chan se fue a acompañarla a su mansión. Y Bocchan ya había vuelto a su hogar hace rato.  
El viaje a casa fue mucho más rápido sin el moreno, y no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar a su apartamento.  
- Ya estoy en casa. -Sonrió, cruzando la puerta.  
- Bienvenido a casa, hijo. -Su madre fue a recibir al chico bajito con una sonrisa. -Recuerda, hoy tienes que matricularte de nuevo en la academia de Inglés.  
- ¡Lo se! Iré a cambiarme. -Kazama se dirigió a su habitación, pero paró en el marco de la puerta. -Oye Mamá... ¿Le hablaste a Papá sobre lo de la varita?  
- Mmm... Si. Le envié un mensaje. Simplemente estaba sin baterías, pero ya está recargada al máximo. -La mujer se volvió al salón. -Está en tu mesa de estudio.  
- Vale. ¡Gracias!

Después de cambiarse de ropa, Kazama agarró su varita y la metió en su maletín del inglés. Listo para ir a su academia de siempre a matricularse.  
Salió de casa muy contento. Estaba seguro de que iba a causar sensación en clase con su nuevo y maravilloso acento, y su gran sabiduría.  
Cruzó calles que ahora se veían mucho más cortas que cuando tenía cinco años, y no pudo evitar alguna que otra sonrisa, al rememorar viejos recuerdos en ellas. Todo seguía como siempre...  
Pasó por delante del parque donde solían jugar de niños, donde ahora algunos chicos de cinco a ocho años lo pasaban bien en los ya antiguos toboganes y columpios. Soltó un suave suspiro, y siguió caminando.  
Por fin, llegó a su destino, y con una grandísima sonrisa fue a abrir la puerta, cuando un cartel llamó su atención. No pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro, esta vez de cansancio.  
_"SE VENDE LOCAL"_  
- Vaya... Asi que ha cerrado... -Susurró, mirando aún a la puerta. -¿Y qué hago yo ahora...?  
El chico se giró para volver, cuando en las desoladas calles, oyó un disparo seguido de gritos. Todo venía del banco central.  
Kazama entecerró los ojos, posando su vista en las puertas del banco. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

Un hombre alto y grande, apuntaba a punta de pistola a una de las encargadas del banco central. El tipo tenía el pelo cortado al estilo militar, de color negro, y una cara llena de cicatrices que le daban mala pinta. Vestía un uniforme morado bastante extraño, que si no fuese por su horroroso rostro daría incluso risa.  
La joven encargada metía dinero en una bolsa, al borde del llanto. Sus manos temblaban del miedo, mientras que elevaba la vista poco a poco.  
Los clientes del banco habían sido acorralados y sentados en una esquina, por una chica alta, también de pelo negro y que vestía un alternativo femenino del uniforme morado. Ella portaba una metralleta en las manos, mientras fumaba un cigarro sin molestarse siquiera en apartarselo de a boca para soltar el humo.  
- Eh, tu. ¿Has terminado? -La grave voz del gorila, retumbo por el local, asustando de pronto a la encargada. Esta asintió lentamente. -¿Pues a qué esperas? ¡DÁMELO!  
- Muy bien. Aparta tus sucias manos de la bolsa, y ponlas en alto donde pueda verlas.  
Una voz firme que venía de la entrada llamó la atención del ladrón. Este sonrió de lado, y se giró lentamente. Pero su rostro cayó cuando vio que no se trataba de quien creía.  
- ¿Y tu quién eres, niñato? -La chica se dio la vuelta también, un poco alterada.  
- Yo soy Hikkomoepi. Haced lo que os digo si no queréis salir mal parados.  
Los dos ladrones se miraron entre si, y compartieron una pequeña sonrisa, antes de acercarse del niño que los apuntaba con una varita de juguete.  
- ¡Alejaos! -El chico frunció el ceño, y al ver que no le hacían caso apuntó directamente al hombre. -¡HE DICHO QUE TE ALEJES!  
Con un grito, una gran ráfaga de viento salió del cristal mayor de la varita, tan fuerte que estampó al grandullón contra una de las paredes del banco. Esto hizo que el grupo de gente, sorprendida, comenzase a hablar entre si.

- Vaaaya. Que fuerza. -Susurró el héroe mirando su varita con una amplia sonrisa orgullosa.  
- ¡Oye! ¡No bajes la guardia! -Una voz conocida llamó la atención del chico, e hizo que se girara. Era ese tio disfrazado. De nuevo.  
Y lo había salvado. DE NUEVO.  
Al parecer, la compañera del ladrón estaba a punto de lanzarse encima cuando el chico lo evitó con un placaje.  
- Ostras, chico. Últimamente llego tarde a todos lados... Iih... -Se quejó, mientras Hikkomoepi lo miraba con rabia. -Encima he hecho daño a una chica mona... Pero tu estás bien, ¿no?  
- ¡Claro que estoy bien! Yo he derribado a ese gorila, ¿sabes? -Gritó como respuesta, señalando a donde había lanzado al tipo de antes.  
- ¿Eh? Ahí no hay nadie...  
Los dos se miraron entre si, y volvieron la vista al suelo donde tampoco estaba la chica morena.  
- ¡HAN ESCAPADO POR TU CULPA, IDIOTA!  
- Tranquilizate, hombre. Tampoco pasa nada.  
- ¡CLARO QUE PASA!  
La encargada del banco entonces se acercó a los dos adolescentes disfrazados con una sonrisa.  
- Hikkomoepi, NeoUltraheroe. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. Al final, los ladrones no se han llevado nada, y no hay heridos. -Tras el antifaz Kazama sonrió ampliamente, bastante emocionado. -Sin embargo... Ahora tengo que llamar a la policía...  
- Entendido. Nosotros nos marchamos. -El chico de la venda roja en los ojos lo agarró de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Suelta!  
- No querrás que te pille la policía, ¿verdad? -El más bajito parpadeó un par de veces, confuso. -No les gusta que hagan su trabajo.

Lo siguiente que sabía Kazama es que estaba sentado en un banco del parque, compartiendo un helado con el idiota enmarcarado. Había insistido de forma insoportable en invitarlo, y para que lo dejase marchar acabó por aceptarlo. El suyo era de nata, mientras que el del chico de su lado era de chocolate.  
Kazama posó sus ojos azules en la cara de su "salvador", y comenzó a analizarlo. Tenía la piel morena, pero no demasiado oscura, y algun que otro lunar en la mejilla.  
Él se sintió observado y giró el rostro con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Está rico? -El chico bajito frunció el ceño un poco avergonzado,y bajó la mirada hacia su helado. Sabía que no iba a responder. -Ihhhh... Bueno... Hay algo que quería preguntarte, ¿sabes?  
- P-perdona... -Los dos adolescentes bajaron la mirada a un niño pequeño de pelo castaño, que le tendía una libreta al más alto. -T-tu eres NeoUltraheroe, ¿verdad? ¿M-me lo firmas?  
- ¿Eh? Oh, claro. -El enmascarado sonrió ampliamente, y con cuidado agarró el cuaderno. -¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Toru Nohara. -Sonrió el niño, emocionado. -¡Y tengo cinco años!  
Kazama parpadeó un par de veces algo sorprendido, pero acabó con una media sonrisa.  
- Aquí tienes. El niño castaño agarró de vuelta su cuadernito con una amplia sonrisa. Luego posó su mirada en el más bajito, con curiosidad.  
- ¿Eh? ¿P-pasa algo?  
- Tu... Tu también eres un héroe, ¿verdad? -El pequeño volvió a sonreír, y le dio el cuaderno al chico. -¡Firma, firma!  
- Oh... Uhhh... Está bien. -Asintió Kazama un poco emocionado también. El héroe de su lado sonrió, divertido.

Cuando el pequeño se marchó con su madre, el silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre los dos, incomodando un poco al mas bajito.  
- Oye... ¿Qué querías preguntarme?  
- Oh eso... -NeoUltraheroe se quedó unos segundos callado. -Iih... Se me ha olvidado.  
- Pues vaya... -Kazama suspiró, cansado y agarró su varita. -Bueno, pues entonces..  
- ¡ME HE ACORDADO! -Gritó de pronto el otro, dándole un susto de muerte. -Escucha, tu planeas ser un héroe también, ¿verdad? Y los héroes luchan sólo con los malos. ¡Por eso siempre ganan!  
- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? -Preguntó con expresión aburrida.  
- Bueno.. Pensé que tal vez podríamos ayudarnos. ¡Puedo enseñarte a luchar si quieres!  
- Yo ya se luchar. -Soltó, ofendido.  
- Iih... ¿Estás seguro de eso? -El chico más alto señaló la nariz de Kazama que aún seguía algo roja. Él se la tapó en seguida. -Entonces... ¿Qué me dices?  
- Pues...


	8. Chapter 8

Kazama se hallaba sentado en el sofa, mientras veía un antiguo capítulo de su serie favorita de la infancia. De vez en cuando, agarraba una galleta del paquete de la mesa y se la introducia en la boca. No pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que Shinnosuke le tendría mucha envidia en esos momentos por estar comiendo galletitas "_Deluxe_" que ni siquiera acababan de gustarle. En su derecha reposaba una mochila celeste, en la que tenía pijamas y ropa de recambio para una noche completa.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde todo lo que ocurrió en el banco, y la respuesta de Kazama habia sido un claro_ "No lo se, déjame en paz"_ antes de desaparecer.  
Pero olvidando todo eso, hace un par de días, Shinnosuke le insintió en que se quédase ese Sábado en su casa a dormír, porque lo paso taaaaan bien en su casa. Al final, Kazama acabó aceptando y ya iba siendo hora de que lo recogiese su amigo. Pero conociendolo probablemente llegaría tarde.  
Esta vez se aseguró de darse un largo y relajante baño en su casita, para no tener que repetir la escenita en una casa ajena a la suya, y en una bañera más pequeña.

El timbre de la puerta alertó a Kazama, que apagó la tele mientras su madre iba a abrir. No se molestó en levantarse, y en vez de eso, simplemente se metió otra galleta en la boca.  
- ¡Hey! -Oyó, mientras unos pasos se acercaban al salón, sin pedir permiso siquiera. El chico rodeó los ojos hasta la puerta, y vio a Shin-Chan cruzarla con una tonta sonrisa.  
- ¡Hey, Kazama! ¿Estás listo? -La voz del moreno inevitablemente le sacó una sonrisa.  
- Um... Si.

Caminaron en dirección a casa de los Nohara, y Shinnosuke insistió en llevarle la mochila. Él por supuesto no se negó, aunque resultaba algo vergonzoso desde su punto de vista.  
Por las calles hablaban de cosas triviales, mientras el más alto de vez en cuando le soltaba alguna que otra puyita para molestarlo, y por supuesto, él picaba como un tonto.  
No tardaron mucho en llegar, una hora más o menos antes de la cena. El padre de Shin-Chan ya había vuelto, y lo saludó con una sonrisa, y un apretón de manos. Misae sin embargo, se dejó llevar por las emociones y le dio un abrazo mientras comentaba cuantisimo había crecido. La hermana de su amigo simplemente se reservó a mirarlo desde el pie de la escalera con una amplia sonrisa.

La señora Nohara los condujo al piso de arriba, al salón de invitados, que es donde dormían ahora Shinnosuke y su hermana.  
En el suelo se había hecho espacio para dos cómodos futones. No sabía porque Shin Chan se quejaba tanto... En su opinión los futones eran de lo mejor. Por supuesto, jamás le iba a decir eso.  
- Bueno, Kazama. ¿Está a tu gusto? -Preguntó Misae, sonriendo ante el involuntario gesto de emoción del chico.  
- ¡Ah! S-si. -Asintió Kazama, para después hacer una reverencia. -Muchas gracias.  
- Uy, no hay de qué, hombre. -Rió la mujer, con una mano en la mejilla. -Eres muy educado, Kazama.  
- Uuh, Toru~ ¿Crees que será suficiente para nosotros? -Dijo de pronto el moreno en tono meloso, y con ambas manos en las mejillas.  
- ¿Se puede saber que dices? -Regañaron a la vez tanto la señora Nohara como Kazama, que tras esto se miraron y ofrecieron una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Al parecer Shinnosuke también se había bañado ya, asi que cuando Misae los dejó a solas, decidieron que para estar más cómodos se pondrían el pijamas. Kazama abrió su mochila, y enseguida el moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando sacó un pijamas celeste.  
- ¿Eeeh? Pensé que te pondrías uno mío. -Se quejó, haciendo un pucherito.  
- ¿Uh? ¿Pero no crees que me quedaría grande? Sería ridículo. -Respondió el mas bajito quitandose la parte de arriba.  
- ¡Esa es la gracia! -El moreno movió los brazos de forma infantil, a lo que Toru decidió ignorarlo. Cuando Kazama se quedó completamente en calzoncillos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.  
- Hola, hermanito. Vengo a por... -Himawari se quedó unos momentos en silencio, mientras el chico bajito se cubría como podía con la ropa. -Eje...  
- ¡Fuera, Hima! ¿No ves que nos estamos cambiando? -Le regañó Shin Chan en su tono de "hermano mayor".  
- Woo, woo. -Asintió la chica pelirroja, aun con la mirada en Kazama. -Pero venía a por una cosilla. No tardo.  
La chica metió las manos en el armario, sin apartar sus ojos marrones del chico, aun siendo tapado por Shin Chan, como escudo. Cabe añadir que el moreno también andaba en paños menores.  
Cuando por fin la menor de los Nohara retiró las manos, saco una caja con adornos navideños. Kazama podría haber jurado que su amigo suspiró de rabia.  
- Ih... ¿Y para qué quieres eso exactamente?  
- ¿Ih? Andaaa es verdad. Todavía no es Navidad. -La chica asintió soltando un "woo, woo" y se dispuso a guardarlo de nuevo. Pero Shin Chan se hartó, y la echó del cuarto con suaves empujones intentando no hacerle daño a la chica.  
- Iiiiiih... -Soltó con cansancio. -Lo siento por eso.  
Kazama no pudo evitar reír de forma adorable.  
- No pasa nada.

Después de ponerse los pijamas, los dos chicos bajaron a cenar, encontrando a Himawari soltando quejidos porque quería dormir con Kazama. Misae se negó rotundamente, con el apoyo no verbal de Shinnosuke, que asentía cuando su madre hablaba, y al final la pelirroja soltó un gruñido, y se sentó en la mesa con enfado.  
La cena a partir de la discursión transcurrió tranquila, con conversaciones triviales sobre Australia o la familia de Toru. Y en cuanto acabaron de comer, los chicos corrieron al cuarto, intentados ser seguidos por Hima que fue parada por su madre.

Antes de dormir, los dos jugaron a un par de juegos de carta en los que perdió Kazama, y charlaron sobre el Instituto en general.  
- Bueno... ¿Y desde cuando le gustas tanto a las chicas? -Preguntó el mas bajito a oscuras, ya acostado.  
- ¿Iiih? ¿A qué chicas? -Shinnosuke lo miró como si le estuviese contando lo más interesante del mundo, y Kazama simplemente frunció el ceño.  
- Olvidalo. Buenas noches. -Soltó secamente.  
- Kazama~ ¿Te has enfadado?  
- No.  
Eso en el idioma de Kazama era un claro si. Pero el moreno decidió no presionarlo, porque ya le contaría él lo que le pasaba.  
- Buenas noches, entonces.

Pasó casi una hora desde el cerebro de Shin Chan, que no podía dormir ni de broma. Lo único que se oía en la habitación era la rítmica respiración de su amigo que claramente estaba dormido. Pero decidió hacer la estúpida pregunta que se suele hacer en las fiestas de pijamas.  
- Kazama... ¿Estás dormido? -Susurró con las manos detrás de la nuca.

No hubo respuesta. Tal y como esperaba.  
El moreno se incorporó, apartando las mantas y se metió en el futón de Kazama como Pedro por su casa.  
- Kazama... -Volvió a susurrar, esta vez mirando el rostro de su amigo, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados. -No puedo dormir...  
El chico siguió respirando fuerte a sus anchas, mientras que Shinnosuke comenzaba a impacientarse.  
- Iiih... Si no duermo será terrible.  
Posó sus ojos de nuevo, en los rosados labios de la pequeña boca de su amigo, y tragó saliva.  
- Oye... -De nuevo nadie le respondió.  
Lentamente se acercó más y más al rostro del chico, hasta el punto de notar la profunda respiración de su compañero de cama, en la cara. Shin Chan podría haber jurado que el corazón le iba a mil por hora, cuando junto sus labios suavemente con los de Kazama. Se separó del beso que no duró ni cinco segundos, con la cara como un tomate, y volvió a su futon tapandose hasta la frente. Pero Toru seguía exactamente igual. Con su profunda respiración, y sus perfectos labios ahora un poco más cerrados.  
Shin Chan le echó un último vistazo, y sonrió de lado.  
- Buenas noches, Kazama.  
Y de nuevo, y para su alivio, no recibió respuesta alguna.


	9. Chapter 9

Kazama abrió un ojo lentamente en mitad de la noche. Miró a su derecha, pero Shinnosuke no estaba ahí.  
Según su teléfono móvil, aún eran las tres de la mañana. Así que un poco confuso, y desvelado se incorporó sentado en el futón.  
Soltó un pequeño suspiro, pasándose una mano por la frente, y después relamiéndose los labios que por algún motivo los notaba algo secos.  
- ¿Shinnosuke? -Susurró a la oscuridad, pero no había nadie en la habitación, por lo que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. -Ughh...  
¿Dónde se ha metido ahora...? Se levantó del suelo, y una leve corriente fría le despeinó el pelo, más de lo que ya estaba. Kazama se giró para encontrar la puerta del balcón abierta, probablemente su amigo se encontraba ahí afuera por algún motivo. Rodó los ojos, pero acabó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Podía acercarse lentamente al balcón y asustar a Shin Chan... ¡Así aprendería a no dejarlo solo!  
Abrió en silencio, la puerta hacia el balcón y encontró una figura sombreada mirando hacia afuera. Suponiendo que se trataba de Shinnosuke, el más bajito sonrió ampliamente, y lo agarró por los hombros.  
- ¡Boo! -Soltó, riendo un poco. Pero la figura no le inmuto. Al ver que no había respuesta, Kazama supuso que algo iba mal, asi que se separó lentamente y en silencio.

La figura se giró, y el chico pudo ver por un segundo, con la luz de la luna el perfil de la persona que se encontraba allí. Y distinguió perfectamente un pañuelo rojo ultilizado como máscara.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tu aquí? -Gruñó, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Dónde está Shin Chan?  
- Iih... ¿Te refieres a tu amigo? -El héroe sonrió, divertido. -Ha ido al baño. Pero he venido por ti, copia de Moepi.  
- ¡No soy una copia de Moepi! -El chico bajito apretó los dientes, pero luego levantó las cejas, sorprendido. -E-Espera... Quiero decir...  
- Pft. No intentes excusarte. -Rió un poco el chico. -Se quien eres, Toru Kazama de dieciséis años, acabas de volver hace unas semanas de Australia, y viviste aqui hasta los diez u once años.  
- ¿Eres un acosador o algo así? -Soltó, un poco nervioso Kazama, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta. Pero el chico más alto puso una mano en el cristal, impidiendole el paso.  
- ¿Iih? Nada de eso. Era muy obvio. -Declaró. -Además... Aun no me has contestado.  
Toru se quedó callado, totalmente quieto durante lo que fueron unos largos minutos, hasta que el enmascarado se puso algo incómodo con el silencio.  
- Si no te marchas volverá Shin Chan y te pegará una paliza. -Soltó de pronto, intentando intimidarle, pero no funcionó. El chico levantó una ceja.  
- ¿Ehh? ¿Tu crees?

De nuevo el silencio los inundó, hasta que Kazama se dio cuenta de como los ojos del chico estaban clavados en sus labios.  
- Uh...  
- ¿Sabes? Siempre me han gustado tus labios. -Susurró sin apartar la mirada. Kazama se sintió algo ofendido, y frunció el ceño.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? Sólo te conozco de hace una semana.  
Pero lentamente, y sin poder evitarlo, el rostro del chico comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al suyo, haciéndolo sonrojar cada vez más y más. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando los labios del chico casi rozan los suyos, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Kazama reaccionó rápidamente, y le dio un empujón al tipo.  
- ¡Shinnosuke! -Gritó fuertemente, y al héroe le recordaba vagamente a la compañera de UltraHeroe, Mimiko.  
- ¿Eh? Pero es imposible...

Al balcón salió una cara regordeta, con expresión sorprendida.  
- ¿Kazama? ¿Herm...? -NeoUltrahéroe comenzó a mover las manos con rapidez.  
- ¡Ah! M-me han pillado. Hahaha. -Soltó de forma nerviosa el chico, antes de subir al filo del balcón y subir al techo, para salir corriendo. Kazama se quedó unos momentos con cara de poker, y se volvió a Himawari como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
- ¿Querías algo, Nohara?  
- Oh... Tenía algo de miedo asi que pensé que podía dormir contigo y mi hermano. -Soltó la chica.  
- Um por mi vale. Pero Shinnosuke está en el baño.  
- ¿Baño? -Ella levantó una ceja, confusa. -Pero si... ... Ooooooh...  
- ¿Eh?  
- No, nada. Hahahaha. -La pelirroja sonrió también nerviosa. -Por eso estaba la luz encendida. Hahaha.  
- ¿S-supongo..?  
- Venga, a dormir. -Soltó, agarrando por la muñeca a Kazama, y metiendolo hacia dentro. -No sabía que eras gay.  
- ¿¡Eh!? ¡No lo soy!

Desde el tejado, NeoUltrahéroe miraba hacia el balcón con los ojos entrecerrados.  
- Hima... Será aprovechada... -Masculló, antes de bajar de un par de saltos al jardín trasero. Nevado soltó un quejido al ver su sueño interrumpido, ya que el chico metía las manos en su caseta.  
- Gracias por mantenerme el pijamas calentito. -Susurró, sonriendo. -Guardame el secreto, ¿eh?

Shinnosuke entró a la habitación, para encontrar los dos futones unidos, y a Himawari en medio, durmiendo abrazada a Kazama.  
El moreno suspiró, y se hizo sitio al lado derecho de su hermana. Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que poco a poco le entrase por fin el sueño, pero una voz le despertó.  
- Gracias por invitarme, Shin Chan... -Oyó un susurro venir de la izquierda. El chico alto se giró un poco, para encontrar a Kazama sonriendo un poco.  
- Uh... No hay de que... -Susurró de vuelta él.  
- Buenas noches.  
- Dulces sueeeeeños~


	10. Chapter 10

Shinnosuke abrió los ojos vagamente, esperando encontrarse a un adorable Kazama durmiendo a su lado. Pero por desgracia, no habia nadie.  
Unas voces llamaron su atención, las cuales venían justamente de la salita principal.  
- Ummm... Entonces esto va así...  
- ¡Ah! ¡Ya está! Eres muy bueno en este tema, Kazama.  
- Bueno, tengo experiencia... -Rió la voz del chico.  
Shin Chan bajó las escaleras con los ojos entrecerrados, acercándose a la puerta, y lentamente asomando la cabeza.  
Su hermana tenía la agachada, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno, mientras Kazama, en pijamas miraba un libro de Inglés nivel bajo. El moreno suspiró aliviado, y cruzó la puerta, haciendo su entrada magistral.  
- Ah. Buenos dias, Shinnosuke. -Saludó su invitado, haciendo un hueco para que se sentara a su lado.  
- ¡Hola, hermanito! ¿Sabías que Kazama habla inglés perfectamente?  
- Bueno... No es para tanto... Je. -Soltó el aludido, con una sonrisita orgullosa. Shinnosuke se sentó a su lado con las mejillas infladas.  
- Ya lo sabía. ¿Pero a que tu no sabías esto?  
El moreno se acercó rápidamente a la oreja del más bajito, y sopló suavemente con una sonrisa divertida.  
Kazama apretó los ojos, sonrojado, y un escalofrio le recorrió toda la espalda.  
- ¡Shinnosuke! -Le gritó con tono de regaño, mientras Himawari reía con su hermano.  
- Toru~ Conozco tooodos tus secretos. -Sonrió Shin-Chan de forma malevola.  
- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? -Frunció el ceño Kazama, apretado su oreja.  
- Ejeee ejejeje.  
- Deja de reír así. -El chico bajito suspiró.  
- Haha. Que lindo. -Sonrió Himawari. -Ojalá vivieses aquí Kazama.  
- ¿Eh? -El aludido se sonrojó un poco. -Ah... Muchas gracias.  
- Ejem. -Shinnosuke tosió exageradamente. -Oye Kazama... ¿Me traes un vaso de agua?  
- ¿Agua por la mañana? -Se extrañó el chico. -Además en todo caso serías TU el que tendrías que ir a por algo para mi.  
- Wooo, wooo. ¿Y quieres algo?  
- Umm... Un zumo estaría bien...  
- Vale. Pues ya que vas traeme el agua.  
Kazama entrecerró los ojos con enfado, pero comprendió que era inútil discutir con el idiota, asi que se levantó para ir a la cocina.

- Oye Hima. ¿De qué vas? -Preguntó Shin Chan, aprovechando que el chico había ido a por las bebidas.  
- Hermanito. Creo que Kazama me gusta mucho. -Sonrió la pelirroja. -Tenías razón. Es fantaaastico~  
- Si, pero es mi... amigo. -El moreno frunció los labios. -Te prohibo ligar con él. Además eres muy pequeña para eso todavía.  
- Wooo, wooo. ¿Y no será que a ti te gus...?  
- Bueno ya he vuelto. -Informó Kazama, con tres vasos en las manos. Dos con un líquido naranja y el restante con agua.  
- Bieeen. -Sonrió Shin Chan agarrando uno de los vasos de zumo.  
- ¡Oye! Ese es mi zumo. A ti te he traido agua. -Se quejó Kazama.  
- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Agua por la mañana? Que asco Kazama. -El chico levantó las cejas, poniendo morritos. -Pero podemos compartirlo si quieeereees~  
- ¿Eh? Apartate, Shinnosuke.  
- Toooru~ No seas vergonzoso.  
Himawari seguía riendo entredientes, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.  
- Yo voy. -Dijo la muchacha a la parejita, que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo.

- Shin-Chan~ -La voz de Nene invadió el salón. -Veniamos a-  
La pelirroja se quedó totalmente quita al ver a los dos chicos en pijama, uno encima del otro, y sospechosamente despeinados.  
- ¿Qué pasa Nene? -Masao, Bocchan.y Ai-Chan entraron también, encontrándose con la escenita.  
- Principe Shin...  
- Boo...  
Shinnosuke y Kazama se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que el primero habló.  
- Eje... Nos habéis pillado con las manos en la masa.  
- ¡NO LES SIGAS EL ROLLO!

- Vaaaaya, ya veo. Asi que Kazama ha pasado la noche aquí. -Sonrió misteriosamente Nene.  
- Sabía que mi principe Shin no podía ser así. -Respondió Ai-Chan, frotandose contra el brazo de un incómodo Shinnosuke.  
- Bueno. Nosotros veníamos a preguntarle a Shin Chan si le apetecía venir al cine. -Soltó Masao. -Será divertido, ¿no?  
- Bo...  
- Vaya... Si suena divertido. -Sonrió Kazama, mientras que Shin-Chan se le quedaba mirando embobado. - ¿Tu qué dices, Shinnosuke?  
- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ejeee. Si, si. Cine.  
- Bueno, iré a cambiarme. -Se levantó el más bajito.  
- Te acompaño Tooooruuu~  
- Vale. Pero no hagas cosas raras... Tsk.  
Nene y Himawari no pudieron evitar compartir una mirada cómplice.


	11. Chapter 11

El grupo llegó al pequeño cine de Kasukabe, que aunque no tenía películas de estreno, tenía algunas buenas de diferentes géneros.  
Masao, Nene y Kazama miraban las opciones que tenían mientras Ai-Chan iba anclada al brazo de Shinnosuke, y Bocchan miraba los dulces de la cristalera.  
- Oye... ¿Y si vemos Titanic? -Señaló el cabeza de melón con una sonrisa tímida.  
- ¿Eeeh? Ni lo sueñes. No pienso ver esa pastelada sólo porque quieres verla con Ai-Chan. -Soltó la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño. Kazama no pudo evitar soltar una risita.  
- ¿Después de todo este tiempo le sigue gustando?  
- Pues ya ves, chico. Ai-Chan esto, Ai-Chan lo otro... Me tiene frita.  
Los dos chicos empezaron a reír, mientras Masao inflaba las mejillas, ofendido.  
- Bueno, ya vale, ¿no?  
- Pffff. Hahaha. Lo siento, lo siento. -Se disculpó ella entre risas. -Bueno. ¿Qué tal si vemos Paranormal Activity?  
Los demás se quedaron callados, un poco asustados, mientras que Nene miraba el poster emocionada.  
- Bueno, bonita. Si tú quieres ver eso vale. Mientras mi principe Shin y yo veremos Titanic. ¿Verdaad~?  
Shinnosuke intentó deshacerse de la morena, aunque ella parecía pegada a su brazo.  
- Yo paso. Entra tú a verla con Masao.  
- ¿Eeh? ¡Ni hablar!

Kazama miraba la escena divertido, mientras de vez en cuando soltaba alguna que otra risita dejando ver sus aparatos dentales.  
De pronto, el chico notó una mano posarse en su hombro, dándole un escalofrío.  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mira quien ha vuelto... -Soltó una voz grave y rasposa. El bajito la reconoció enseguida. Cuando se giró, un muchacho rubio y bronceado que llevaba una camiseta de leopardo, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, y una sonrisa de lado.  
- Kawamura... -Susurró Toru, con una ceja levantada.  
- Pfffft. ¿Es que te han encogido en Perth, Kazama?  
- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué insinuas? -El chico, ofendido, intentó encararlo, como solía hacer antes, pero le fue imposible por culpa de la altura.  
- Pfffffft. Hahahaha.  
- ¡DEJA DE REIRTE, CAPULLO!  
Shinnosuke consiguió colarse al lado de su amigo, y lo agarró por el hombro con las cejas levantadas.  
- Wo, wooo. Cuanto tiempo, Cheetah. -Saludó, intentando calmar el ambiente. -¿Qué haces por aquí?  
El rubio lo miró de arriba a abajo con mala cara, mientras Kazama lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
- ¿Y vosotros?  
- Ah~ Toru y yo estamos en una cita, ¿verdad cielo?  
Cheeta parpadeó un par de veces.  
- ¡NO INVENTES!  
- Oye, he tenido una idea. Entremos a ver la película que fueses a ver tú. -Soltó Shin-Chan. El rubio apartó la mirada con un "tsk", mientras con una mano en el bolsillo rompía un boleto que decía "Titanic".  
- Pues vale, nenazas. Si os atreveis a ver eh... -El chico posó una mirada en la cartelera. -P... Paranormal Activity.  
- ¡SI! -Soltó Nene, orgullosa.  
- ¡NO! -Se quejaron Ai-Chan y Masao.  
- Boo...

La película ya había comenzado hace quince minutos, y no había salido nada muy horrible todavía. Pero aún así, Cheetah y Masao estaban aterrados.  
- Aaaah~ Principe Shin. Esta película es horrible. -Lloriqueó Ai-Chan falsamente, apretando el brazo del moreno.  
- Vamos, no es para tanto... -Sonrió Kazama, a la izquierda de Shin-Chan. Justamente en ese momento, salió el fantasma de una niña en la pantalla, causando el grito de todos los del grupo excepto de Shinnosuke y Bocchan.  
- ¡Waaaah! -El chico se agarró al brazo del moreno, realmente asustado, cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza.  
- ¿Eh? -Shin-Chan posó la mirada en el rostro de Kazama, que se escondía en su hombro. -Ejeeee...  
Kazama abrió un ojo lentamente, y se apartó avergonzado.  
- Lo siento... -Susurró poninendo morritos.  
- No te preocupes. -Sonrió el moreno, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. -Estás tan mono cuando te asustas, Toooru~  
El más bajito entrecerró los ojos, molesto, pero no se apartó en ningún momento, y acabó apoyándose en Shinnosuke.

- Eh... Eh despertad.  
Shin-Chan abrió los ojos vagamente. Al parecer, él y Kazama se habían quedado dormidos en mitad de la película, uno apoyado en el hombro del otro.  
- Jope... ¿Tan aburrida era la peli? -Preguntó Masao.  
- Principe Shin... Se suponía que tu y yo... -Susurró Ai-Chan, deprimida, mientras Nene los miraba casi orgullosa.  
- Tsk. Par de homos. -Soltó Cheetah. El moreno levantó las cejas y posó la mirada en el Kazama durmiente.  
- Woo, wooo. - El moreno se levantó cuidadosamente, y montó a su amigo en sus hombros. Luego se puso un dedo en los labios susurrando un "Sssshhhh".  
- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida? -Susurró Bocchan.  
- Buena idea. -Sonrió Nene, abriendole la puerta a Shinnosuke para que saliese de la sala con Kazama en brazos. -¿Quieres venir, Cheetah?  
- Pft... Que remedio...

Cuando todo el grupo salió de la sala, una muchacha de pelo violeta se levantó de uno de los asientos delanteros, y con una sonrisa salió unos quince minutos (contados con un cronómetro) después de los chicos.


End file.
